Fairy Tail A Silent Fairy
by sangoscourage
Summary: Gajeel has just arrived back in Magnolia after completing a job, when a little girl literally runs in to her. Why was she so scared and covered in dirt, blood and scars. And why didn't she look right at him when he spoke to her. I won't tell you anymore about this story, but I'm pretty sure you will enjoy it. The original author let me adopt it, as mentioned inside. Rated T to be s
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail – A Silent Fairy

Someone Cares

Chapter One

Note: I just wanted to let everyone that the author Lillianna Winter 17 has allowed me to adopt this great story and continue on with it for her. I just hope I can do it justice to it, after the great job she did in writing the first two chapters. So give her the credit for them.

-Dark Pheonix Master P.O.V.

"Get her! Don't let her get away!" I yell at my men has the little (h/c) haired girl gets away.

-y/n p.o.v. -

I can't stop running no matter how badly I need to. My body aches and my lungs feel as if they are on fire. I know if I stop, they will get me. I am cold, we, and unable to see. I no longer hear voices or footsteps. I still keep running. I feel my wounds start to open. But I don't stop. After a few more minutes of running, I run into something; more like someone. I fall on to my backside. I sense this person staring at me. I am frozen, in that spot, with fear. I feel the person kneel down in front of me. I snap back to my senses and frantically scoot back.

"Are you alright kiddo?" a gruff voice asks me. I visibly tremble with fear and being cold.

Gajeel's P.O.V.

I was on my way home from a job when all of a sudden a little (h/c) haired girl runs in to me. She falls on to her behind. I kneeldown in front of her. She frantically back away from me.

"Are you alright kiddo?" I ask her. She visibly trembles in fear and most likely being cold. Then and only then did I realize her face, body and clothes are covered in dirt, wounds, and bruises. She must have been running from something or someone when she ran into me. I make eye contact again. Then I notice, she looks like she can't seem to locate where my voice is coming from. A question pops in to my head. "Can you not see?" I ask. She hesitates before she weakly nods. I stand up causing more fear in her (e/c) eyes. She then closes her eyes and turns away as if I'm going to hurt her. I gently and slowly reach my hand down to her. I can't just leave her here for whatever or whomever to come get her. She looks surprised.

-(y/n) P.O.V.

I can sense the man get up. I sense his arm moving. I close my eyes and turn away expecting him to hurt me. After a few minutes I turn my head to face him and realize he is holding his hand out to me. I can sense him slightly smiling. "He really does want to help me.' I think. I hesitantly reach my hand out to his hand. Wnen my hand finally meets his he pulls me up. Male voices can be heard crystal clear in the cold, rainy night. "There she is. Get her!" yells the Dark Pheonix's Guild master.

Gajeel's P.O.V.

After I help the girl up, make voices come crystal clearn in the cold, rainy night.

"there she is get her!" yells a man with black hair. Before I have time to react, vines from one of the mages of the group of men wrap around my ankles and wrists preventing me from using an attack. Vines then wrap around the kid. She screams.

"Ler her go!" I yell, struggling to get out. The vines pull the kid over to the man, which I am assuming is the leader.

"Now be a good runt and take your punishment like the good little runt you are!" the man yells before signaling for the man with the vines to hurt her.

"Gahhhhhhh!" the girl screams. This ticks me off to no end. I rip out of the vines and start attaacking.

"Iron dragon roar!" I yell, knocking half of the people out. I use close range combat to knock everyone else out. The only one standing is the guy with the annoying vines. He slams the kid in to the ground. He lets go of her only to whip her with his vines. He whips her a few times. "Let's get this done and over with!" the man yells. He goes tostrike the girl full force on the back. He gets acouple of hits in before I step in his way and the vines wrp around my arm.

"You cold hearted people." is all I say before I change my arm into a bar of iron and punch him, defeating him. The magic counsel takes them away and gives me 2,000,000 jewle reward for stopping Dark Pheonix. Apparently they have been trying to capture Dark Pheonix for a while now. I put the reward in my bag after they leave. I thin rush ove to the injured (h/c) haired kid.

"Kid," I shake her gently to try and wake her, "kid." No response. I see if she is breathing. She is. Garely. "Crap,what do I do with her?" I ask myself. I look around to see if anyone is around. No one. I then pick he up and I head back to my house. She barely has any weight on her. 'Quit getting sidetracked gajeel.' Great I am talking to myslf now. We reach my house. I open my door and my exceed Pantherlily asks me as I lay the girl down on the couch.

"I don't know her name. All I know is she was being chased by the infamous Dark Pheonix. I also know she is blind." I tell Pantherlily. I tell Pantherlily the story as I wrap the ggirl's wounds.

"Heartless people." Pantherlily growls." "That's what I said." I reply.

Third person P.O.V.

Gajeel gently lifts the girl's head and puts a pillow underneath. Then he puts a blanket over her.

Timeskip (still third person P.O.V.)

Gajeel checks her wounds on her back. When Gajeel brought her home he had laid her on her stomach for she could not lay on her back from the wounds from the vines. Gajeel puts fresh wraps on them. A few minutes later, she awakes.

(y/n's) p.o.v.

I slowly awake on what I think is a couch. I can sense I am in a new place. I start to panic, thinking Dark Pheonix got me. I try and get up, but pain shoots through my bak. I his in pain. A warm, rough hand is paced on my shoulder.

"Take it easy kiddo." A male voice says to me. It sounds like the voice of the man who I hid behind. "I never told you my name," he starts. I look at the direction I think his voice is." my\ \My name is Gajeel Refox."

"Where am I?" I ask with a soft dry voice.

"I brought you to my house so you weren't out in the rain." Gajeel explains. I just not.

"What's your name kiddo?" asks Gajeel.

"(Y-y/n)." I reply with the same soft and dry voice as before.

"Nice to meet you." A new voice says. I stiffen.

"It's alright, he isn't going to hurt you. That's my exceed Pantherlily."

"Exceed?" I question.

"Yeah, he's basically a cat with wings." Gajeel responds.

"What does he look like?" I ask curiously. I have never seen an exceed before.

"His fur is black and his ears are round and um," Gajeel stops to think on how to describe Pantherlily to me. "He has a little sword on his back." Gajeel finishes.

"I have never heard of an exceed before so I was curious." I explain.

"Understandable." says Pantherlily.

"I was wondering what type of magic do you use?" asks Gajeel.

"I am a fourth generation ice dragon slayer." I answer.

"Is that why Dark Pheonix was chasing you?" asks Gajeel. I nod.

"We can talk later, you should get some rest kiddo." Gajeel says. I not and quickly fall asleep. Gajeel pulls the blanket up. "Good night kiddo." With that Gajeel goes to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Fairy Tail – A Silent Fairy

Going To Fairy Tail For Help

Chapter Two

Gajeel's P.O.V.

I wake up to the sun shining in my face. "Stupid, bright sun" I grumble. I get up to check on the girl. She is sound asleep still. I look at the clock lacrima. It's 12:00.

"Good afternoon Gajeel." I turn around to see Pantherlily.

"Same." I say. Pantherlily and I talk to each other for about an hour when the front door bursts open. And who is standing there? My brother.

"Heyyyy Gajeel." He says holding the ending. "Sebastian! Get your fury butt in Here!" he yells looking out the now broken door.

"Shut up Sugihari! You are going to wake her up!" I whisper yell at him.

"Who the hell is she and why is she here?" he asks.

"I saved her from the infamous dark guild know as Dark Pheonix." I explain.

"Why in the hell did you take in a 7 year old girl?!" Sughari yells. I clamp my hand over his mouth. Movement comes from the couch. I wait a few seconds to see if he woke her up but he didn't. Then a black and lime exceed comes in.

"Sugihari, you left me in Hargeon!" yellsSebastian Before I can yell at them, I hear movement on the couch. Then I hear a groan.

(y/n) p.o.v.

I awkae to the sound of yellin. "Sugihari you left me in Hargeon!" yells an unknown voice. I shift slightly. I groan from being woken up and in pain. Pain shoots through my back. I grab the back of the couch. (A/n; that is the way you are facing) I have a tight grip on the back of the couch. I attempt to hold in my screams. I hear frantic footsteps head my way. A warm, rough hand rest on my should.

"You alright kiddo?" asks Gajeel.

"M-m-m-my b-b-back h-h-hurts so b-b-bad." I struggle to speak, the pain is so bad.

Gajeel P.O.V.

I kneel down beside her and remove the wrap on her back. "Sugihari come look at this." Gajeel looks at her wounds with a face of shock and concern. From where Sugihari is standing, he can't see. So he moves behind his brother and is shocked at what he sees. He becomes very concerned for this girl. He looks outside to see the weather.

"Lily and Sebastian get a couple of blankets. Gajeel, grab the girl." Sugihari says.

"We can't! She is in no stape to be moved!" I yell.

"It's either she gets moved or she dies!" he yells back. I sigh in defeat. "This is gonna hurt eally bad kiddo." I say before picking her up. She barely contains the scream. Lily lays one of the blankets around the girl.

"Where are we going to take her Sugihari?"

"We are going to take her to Magnolia." replies Sughari.

"Why are we taking her to Magnolia?" I ask. The weather outside is a blizzard and in not good condition to travel.

"We are going to ask their guild master Makarov Dreyer the 5th wizard saint to help. He is the only one who can help save her, or she might subdue to her wounds!" yells Sugihari. I don't argue.

"Lily, get Gajeel and Sebastian carry me to Magnolia, to Fairy Tail and use high highspeed." orders Sugihari. The exceeds do as they are told. Gajeel, Sugihari and the exceeds make the long, cold and dangerous journey to Magnolia. I hold (y/n) closer to me, wrapping my arms around her to keep her wearm. He also does this to block her from the freezing winds. She curls into me tighter. We reach the outskirts of Magnolia.

"Gajeel, my magic is running out." Pantherlily states.

"Sugihari, same goes for me." Sebastian says. Both exceeds very slowly lowers to the ground, struggling to keep their partners and the girl up in the air. All of a sudden both exceeds fall from exhaustion. I take action to protect the the girl. I have my arms tightly around her and turn myself so my back will hit the ground first. All of us hit the snow covered ground. I grunt in pain as my back hits the ground. Alll of us hit the snow covered ground. I grunt in pain as my back hits the ground. I sit up.

"Sugihari, are you alright?" I ask as I stand up still holding the girl. I then hear shuffling. Sugihari appears holding Lily and Sebastian.

"I am fine but I don't think these two are. I don't sense magic from them."Sugihari has a face full of concern. Before I can answer the girl lets out a blood curdling pain filled scream. I I lift my cloak and the blanket around the girl to see her wounds worsening.

"We need to get to Magnolia right now!" I yell as I caved the girl again and start running in the direction we were flying. Sugihari doesn't say anything as he runs after me.

Third Person P.O.V.

Gajeel and Sugihari runs as fast as they can to Fairy Tail. The winds of the blizzard are blowing Gajeel around, making it harder to get there.

"G-G-Gajeel" the girl stutters, her voice fading at the end. Gajeel looks down to see the girl shivering and struggling more so to stay awake.

"Sugihari, she is to make it!" Gajeel yells over the wind.

"She won't have to wait. We are here." Sugihari yells back. Sugihari places the exceeds in one arm as he tries to pull open the door. The wind is blowing in the direction going against the door. Sugihari finally gets the door open. The few members that are still there stop what they are doing and stare at Gajeel and Sugihari.

"Where is Makarov?" Sugihari asks looking around for the old man.

"I am right here Sugihari." a short old man says.

"Makarov, please help our Friend. She needs medical attention that is way out of our understanding." Sugihari explains with a voice ful of worry. Makarov looks at the girl in Gajeel's arms.

"She was attacked by the infamous dark guild known as Dark Pheonix." Gajeel he moves his cloak and blanket off the girl so Makarov can see her wounds. Makarov's eyes widen. He takes action immediately.

"Mira, lead them to the infirmary at once!" Makorove commands as at a white haired barmaid.

"On it master." she replies. "This way." the two boys follow her as Makarov follows them. Gajeel lays the girl on one of the beds and moves the blanket so it is on her legs, not touching the wound.

Gajeel is in a chair next to her. Her face twists in pure pain and agony. She tries to hold back a scream but doesn't succeed. Her scream rings throughout the guild hall. Her breathing is heavy.

"Gajeel, I'm scared." She weakly says as she looks in the direction of where she thinks it is. Gajeel lays a hand on her shoulder.

"Everything is going to be alright kiddo." Gajeel doesn't even believe himself. A pink haired older woman then walks in. Upon seeing this girl's state, she rushes over.

"Porlyusica, thank you for coming on such short notice and through this blizzard." Makarov thanks the woman.

"Don't get you hopes up, this girl will be very very lucky to make it through the night." she replies. She gets to work.

Time skip: Gajeel's p.o.v.

That woman kicked up out a couple of hours ago. Sugihari and ddI wait to hear anything about the girl. A few minutes later the woman comes out of the room. I stand up.

"Is she alright?" I ask. Porlyusica nods.

"Her wounds had magic from the attacker's vines. I know they are vines because nothing else but nature magic holds that magic in her wounds. I also have a question." She explains then states.

"What's your question?" Sugihari asks.

"Can the girl see? She asks.

"No she can't." I reply.

"SHE'S BLIND?!" Sugarhari and Porlyusica yell in union. I nod. After getting over her shock, Porlyusica talks again.

"I have done all I can for her right now. All we can do is wait to see if her body will reject the treatment or welcome it." We both not. She lets us see the girl. I sit back in the chair and Sugihari stand behind me. The girl is peacefully asleep. Sugihari gets a call from his guild master to come back to the guild.

"Be careful." I say to my brother.

"I will." he replies, grabbing Sebastian who is healed but is sleeping . With that Sugihari leaves to go to his guild. I rest my arms on the bed this girl is on and lay my head on them. I soon fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Fairy Tail—A Silent Fairy

Chapter Three

AN: I think for the rest of the story I'm going to give little y/n a name which I think may suit her-Samaya. I mean no disrespect to the original owner of this story. I just like the name.

I woke up to the warmth of the sun on my face, and the gentle touch of a small hand on my left forearm. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes with my right hand. Blinking a few times, I looked over to see y/n waking up as well. She must have put her hand on my arm in her sleep; probably needing comfort through touch.

"Hey squirt, are you feeling any better?" Gajeel asks quietly with a gentle smile on his face.

"I'm feeling a little better, thank you; but my back is still very painful." Y/n answered.

."I'm glad to hear that. There was so much going on yesterday, I forgot to ask you what your name is. Mine is Gajeel Redfox. What's yours?" I replied. I noticed that y/n was able to pinpoint exactly where my face was as I kept talking.

"My name is Samaya Kandoro. I want to thank you for saving me from those awful people." the girl now known as Samaya.

"You're welcome Samaya. I need to go down stairs and get myself some breakfast. Do you need anything?" Gajeel asks before he stands up.

"Yes, umm, I need to, umm, go to the bathroom. And I am a little hungry." Samaya replied, feeling a little embarrassed about having to tell Gajeel the first part.

"Alright, I can take you downstairs with me to a friend of mine who can help you. Her name is MiraJane." Gajeel replied as he stood up and grabbed blanket.

I watched as Samaya slowly sat up, whimpering a few times as pain shot through her back a few times. I knew she was getting ready for me to pick her up. She seemed to know that I was going to wrap a blanket arounds her as she leaned forward a bit. I carefully wrapped the item around her and carefully placed the blanket and arm under her legs. She gasped a little as she settled in to my arms, but didn't scream.

"Are you all set to do this Samaya?"I asked as I turned and walked to the infirmary door. It might be a little scary at first, but you don't have to worry. I'll be there for you." I reassured.

"Okay Gajeel. I trust you." Samaya answered. This comment touched my heart, and tears started to form in his eyes, but he blinked them back as he entered the hallway. When they came to the bar, I motioned MiraJane to stay quiet for a moment. This confused the bar maid for a moment, but obliged, as she saw the young girl look around.

"Samaya, can you sense anyone else near us?" I asked. Me and MiraJane watched as the little girl looked around. Her gaze finally landed near MiraJane. Gajeel motioned for the surprised barmaid to speak gently.

"That was amazing little one. When you are feeling better, I would like to know how you did that." MiraJane replied softly. She was surprised even further when Samaya turned her head a little more and looked right at her.

"Now, what can I do for the two of you?" Mira asked gently.

"Umm, I need to go to the bathroom...and I'm a little hungry. I can't do the first on my own just yet." Samaya replied hesitantly.

"And I need to get some breakfast; as soon as you're done with the Samaya." Gajeel answered.

"Well, I can certainly help you out sweetie. And I'll be careful of her back Gajeel." Mira replied reasuredly.. "Kinana, can you come and get Gajeel something to eat while I tend to Samaya please?

"Sure. Who is Samaya?" Kinana asked.

"This little one is Samaya. The one all you heard scream earlier.

"Alright. Samaya, what would you like to eat?" Kinana asked gently.

Samaya jerked a little in MiraJane's arms and winced a little. She hadn't expected the new woman to be there and her sudden action had caused some pain to shoot through her back.

"Umm, can I have poached eggs and bacon please?" Samaya asked timidly.

"You sure can sweetie. I should have your breakfast ready for you when you come back. Okay?" Kinana reassured.

"Okay." Samaya answered shyly, subconsciously leaning in to Mira, who could feel the young child shiver out of fear.

'What have they done to this child!' MiraJane thought to herself as she took the child to the bathroom.

As MiraJane supported Samaya while she sat on the toilet, she felt the little girl stiffen and grimaced at just about every action she took, just to use the toilet.

'I can't believe someone would be so heartless as to harm a child like this.' MiraJane growled to herself.

"Um, MiraJane-san? I'm finished." Samaya replied quietly, snapping MiraJane from her daydream.

"Hm? I'm sorry sweethaeart. Let's get you off that thing and wrapped up. I'm sure there's two people and a lovely warm breakfast waiting for you." MiraJane stated as she finished wrapping the blanket around her little friend and picked her up carefully.

As they came up to the bar, Kinana came out of the kitchen with Samaya's breakfast. The young woman made sure to make a gentle sound as not to startle the little girl.

"That was good timing; I just finished making your breakfast Samaya. Why don't you come and sit with Gajeel while you eat your breakfast? I think he'd like that." Kinana replied as she walked over to the table Gajeel was sitting at.

"Okay, I'd like tthat. Is the healer coming in today?" Samaya asked as MiraJane gently put her down on a cushioned seat next to the buff iron slayer. The young man gently slid his arm over and touched the young girl's arm to let her know he was there.

Gajeel made a conscious discussion to be like a protective big brother for the little girl. He felt strongly that Samaya had a long road of recovery ahead of her. But he knew the others would be there for Samaya to. He could see that a lot of them already were. At least the ones who where here.


End file.
